


Double Black, Double Red

by Young_Leaf



Series: ATLA AU’s [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Spoilers for fifteen (BSD) for those who haven’t read the LN or watched S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf
Summary: Azula is a Mafia ExecutiveTy Lee is a DetectiveDazai is a waterbenderChuuya is an earthbenderSomethings change, others don’t
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: ATLA AU’s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Azula and Ty Lee

She finds Ty Lee is chains (Thankfully, they finally have realised how dangerous she is), and for some reason she feels her heart shatter. It wasn’t enough that she was betrayed by the closest thing she had to family (Stupid stupid Sheep, betraying their Queen).

”Well, well, well, plotting as always, huh?” She drawls and takes a slight pleasure in how Ty Lee stiffens up.

”Wait that voice...I recognise it. God why?”

“This view is simply amazing, worth more than an ten-billion masterpiece. Wouldn’t you agree now, Ty Lee.”

”Oh crap, I’m done for.” 

Azula felt something in her, which was definitely satisfaction. “That’s truly the best reaction ever!” She said chuckling darkly. “I’m going to have so much fun strangling you.”

Suddenly, Ty Lee lifted her head up slightly. “Oh wow! The tiny red lady is speaking! I’m sorry I didn’t notice you. You are so short after all! By the way, I’ve always wanted to ask, where do you buy your tacky clothes?”

Azula felt something inside her snap.

”That’s rich coming from the likes of you! You crazy, hippie, suicidal maniac!” She screeched.

”Yes, that is what I am.” Ty Lee said, simply nodding in agreement.

”At least have some decency and try to deny it!” Azula screeched again before composing herself.

”But this is odd, though...The Ty Lee I knew, she would never let herself get caught this easily.” She reached out and grabbed Ty Lee by the top of her head. Unbeknownst to her, Ty Lee had bent her knees, just so she could get a good grip.

”Nope!” Said Ty Lee, popping the ‘p’, “You’re just paranoid! You’ll loose your hair! Speaking of hair, are you-“ she was immediately cut off when Azula withdrew and removed her ponytail.

”No, I am not hiding a bald spot, and yes, that was for your information!”

One of her eyebrows twitched.

”Ah.”

Azula leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “What I’m trying to say is, you may be able to fool Katara, but you will never fool me. We were partners after all. I know your every move.”

”Suuure you do....Listen, I’m just standing here chained to a wall, waiting to be executed. So, if you could just leave me alone-“

”Don’t be silly, Ty Lee. We both know that isn’t true. Besides, I used to be your partner. I know your weaknesses, your strengths, your moves...” Azula stated.

”What are you playing at Azula. Get to the point?”

”What I’m saying, is” said Azula, as she began back off slightly and crunch her knuckles, ”if you were that incompetent, I’d have killed you ages ago!”

”So tell me,” Ty Lee said, with the silky drawl that Azula had always known and loved, “if you know me so well, and you aren’t being paranoid, why are you here?”   
  


“Isn’t it obvious?” She asked, her expression darkening. “I’m here to spite you.”

Azula paused for a moment.

”I remember your ‘spite’ though. You made me miserable, you made everyone around you miserable. You took us all for fools. It was literally a form of art...” She growled.

”So...” She said, positioning her leg as if to get a proper aim, before suddenly charging forward and slicing the chains clean off in one swift kick.

”...I’m going to give you your medicine. Careful though, it’s going to be very bitter.” She continued, lowering her voice in an almost seductive manner.

(She could be more seductive though. Ty Lee had been on the receiving end multiple times, and wasn’t ashamed to say that she had fallen for it every time).

Ty Lee looked at the cracked wall she was leaning against and gulped, then her hands immediately reached for her hair.

”Oh thank God! It’s intact!” She exclaimed in relief.

”Take this a bit more seriously, you suicidal hippie!” Azula screeched.

”But anyways...” She said, returning to the drawl she originally approached her with. “Your plan is ruined.” Azula shed her coat and tied her hair back, and pointed at Ty Lee.

”Let us duel Ty Lee, and I will smash that head of yours, along with your plan.” She growled out.

”Oh, Azula....” Ty Lee said, her voice once again returning to silk that was covering a poisoned knife. She snapped her fingers and the handcuffs fell off. She let a pin slip out from her coat sleeve and held it gingerly between her thumb and pointer finger.

”You? Foiling my plan? In your dreams.” 

Azula made a face that could only be described as victory.

”I knew it!” She said triumphantly. “You were about to escape!” She grinned from ear-to-ear before charging forward.   
  


“This makes things more interesting!”

* * *

Ty Lee threw the first punch, which had no effect on Azula whatsoever. She smiled and gripped her hand stealthily.   
  


“You were always terrible at massages.” Was the only warning she got before she was kicked hard enough, she was sent flying backwards into the wall.

”Your nullification ability is useless in this fight Ty Lee. Get up and face me now!”

”Azula, have you gotten weak since I last saw you? I expected that the arm I used to break the blow would be broken, but it’s still intact.” She drawled as she got up, stretching both her arms. “Ugh, cramps are terrible...”

She looked at Azula. “Why the face? I used to be your partner for a long time, I know all your moves.” She said shrugging, giving her a closed eye smile.

Azula leaped forward.

”That means,” she growled, filled with rage, “that you should be able to see through this too, right?!”

One. Ty Lee felt blood trickle down her chin.

”How about I show you how to throw a punch again, Ty Lee?!”

Two. Hit to the stomach. She let out an agonized gasp in pain as she coughed up blood.

”Just because you and I used to work together, doesn’t mean that you’d win!”

Three. Pinned against the wall and held at knife point. Better kneel to remain comfortable.

”It’s a dead end for you now, Ty Lee. Now answer the question. Why did you allow yourself to get captured?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee smirked.

”I did it for Aang.” She said.

”The tiger-boy?” She asked.

”Yes, I wanted to know what rich asshole put a price on his head.”

”You put yourself in danger for him? How touching.” Said Azula, sarcasm dripping from every word.

”Unfortunately,” she continued, “this is how it ends. You’ve slipped down from youngest Mafia Executive in history, Ty Lee.”

”.....”

”I got lucky. I came back from ridding the organisation of a small-fry nuisance in Monaco, and here you are, it feels like its my birthday, like Christmas day came early!”

Ty Lee snickered.

Azula looked confused. “What’s so funny?” She asked.

Ty Lee smiled deviously. “Let me tell you something interesting. Tomorrow there’ll be a Five-Boss Conference.”

”Wha- I’d be notified if there would be one!” Azula screeched.

”And you will be. It’ll be held to decide my fate. The good Doctor got my message, I know that for sure. Do you want to know what it says Azula?”

Azula froze.

”If Ty Lee dies, all your secrets will go public.”

”So there is no other option. Besides if you’re found punishing me without authorisation, the Doctor would be mad. You’d be wanted for treason and at best you’d be kicked out. It sounds so nice to me, you know? Azula, driven out of the mafia, all because of me...”

Azula finally snapped out of her reverie.

”Besides, if I disregarded all that, you’d get your death wish satisfied, wouldn’t you?” She asked.

Ty Lee nodded. 

It took all of Azula’s willpower for her to not snap then and there.

”But what is in it for me, Ty Lee?” She asked. Treading carefully.

”Oh, you’re making a deal, with me?” Ty Lee asked.

”You never lie when it comes to deals. Neither do I.”

”Well, tell me where the files on Aang are, and I’ll tell you about your life before Arahabaki and pretend that the agency rescued me.”

”......The files are in Katara’s office.”

”I should have expected that, now don’t get mad Azula. I’ll keep my end up. Remember that boy, Zuko, the one who brought me here?”

”June’s charge and Katara’s subordinate. Yes, I know about him. What is it?”

”He’s your brother.”

Azula froze again.

”You were kidnapped by the government, might as well have been taken from your Mothers arms. When she had finally learnt that your captors had died, she had another child. You’d have been eight at the time.”

”And what of my Mother?” She asked in a small voice.

”She’s dead. The government sent assassins after her. She died defending your brother, who now has her ability.”

”I- go to hell!”

”But to do that, I need someone willing to commit double suicide with me!”

”Is that so?” Azula asked as she picked up her coat and began to walk away. “I’ll find some good looking person who just happens to be suicidal!”

Ty Lee’s eyes lit up.   
  
“Azula! Could it be that you’re actually a good person?!”

”That’s my way of telling you to just off yourself already you stupid hippie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages of mentioned characters:
> 
> Azula: 22  
> Ty Lee: 21, will be 22 in a few months  
> Katara: 20  
> Aang: 18  
> Zuko: 14  
> June: 26


	2. Chuuya and Dazai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal comes from where you least expect it.

“Kunikida, I don’t understand. Why did you do this?” Chuuya asked in disbelief. “Why are you doing this.”

”Because they were right. This goes against all my ideals Chuuya. I’m done following you. You don’t want to return the world to its former glory, you just want to consolidate power.”

Chuuya looked as if he had just been slapped in the face.

”I guess you aren’t as much of a Great Uniter as I thought. You miscalculated, I love my people and ideals, more than I fear you.”

Dazai’s, who was standing at the side, eyes widened with fear. He knew what his boyfriend would do, and he was terrified.

”No!” He cried, angered and outraged, “You miscalculated! You should have feared me more!” He said, preparing to strike.

Kunikida readied himself. If he was going to die, then he was going to die known as the one who gave, Nakahara Chuuya, earthbending prodigy, who had mastered the art and its sub-styles, the one who had earned the title of the “Great Uniter” for a very good reason, the hardest time of his life.

But the strike never came.

Dazai had his hands outstretched, and was pulling Chuuya back.

He was bloodbending.

* * *

”A man I admired once told me that blood ending was a dangerous weapon, and that I should only use it for good.” Dazai told him once.

* * *

Chuuya felt every part of his body scream in pain. He wanted to break free from it, but he couldn’t, he wasn’t in control of his own body anymore.   
  


Dazai was.

Dazai turned him around, to face him. He had tears in his eyes (He remembered when they both joked about it. Tearbending. They laughed until their ribs hurt).

Chuuya could only manage a weak “Why?”

“I can’t let you do this. I can’t let you become Mori.” Was his answer, before he threw him into a wall.

* * *

It took Dazai a few seconds to process what he had done, but thankfully it wasn’t that long. He ran up to Kunikida and grabbed his hand.

”Chuuya will be back on his feet soon, I’ve brought us a few minutes. Follow me, lets get out of here.” He said, dragging him towards the gondolas.

When they boarded the Gondola, he looked at Chuuya, who had just gotten up, slightly disoriented as a side-effect of being on the receiving end of bloodbending.

”I’m sorry.” He whispered, sure that the person who it was meant for, couldn’t hear it.

* * *

When Chuuya got up, he saw the gondola move away, with Dazai and Kunikida on it.

Sure, Dazai hated what he did to him, but that excuse his behaviour.

He and Kunikida were traitors. People who used to be loyal to him, but then turned their backs on him. Why would they? He made them, heck, he loved them more than anything, especially Dazai. Didn’t they see his glorious plan to claim what the Earth Kingdom had the right to? Why did they betray him? Especially Dazai. It was Dazai’s betrayal that hurt the most. He felt crushed.

His feelings didn’t matter though. He remembered the advice he got from a man who wasn’t even his mentor. The one who had warned him. The one who was killed because what he said was true.

Mori was right, trust was for fools, fear was, is and will be the only way.


	3. BONUS: Azula spends time with her Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Zuko finally spend sometime together during the truce.
> 
> Alternative Summary: In which Zuko blows a dragon sized hole in Azula’s wallet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after almost everything and after Ty Lee and Azula start dating again

Azula eyed the boy sitting in the chair across her in agency’s reception. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she actually had a little brother, and here he was.

Zuko.

The boy looked like he wanted to get up and run away from her as quickly as possible, and honestly? She wouldn’t blame him. She would to, if some stranger came proclaiming she was his elder sister.

”Sooo.....” She said, while playing with her fingers from nerves, “Are you hungry?”

Zuko’s face lit up like a light bulb.

”What do you want to eat?” She asked.

”Tofu.”

Azula cracked a little smile. Her new little brother wanted tofu? That was hardly going to be a problem.

Somewhere in the office, she heard a snicker. Probably from that detective who trapped her in a book (Sokka, that was his name if she remembered correctly).

* * *

One hour later and Azula was eating her words.

Zuko, already finishing his sixteenth bowl and lifted his hand (“His hands were so tiny, why were they so tiny?” She screamed internally). “Another helping, please.” He requested.

Azula looked at her wallet in despair. If she was going to spend time with her brother, she was going to need a raise.

”Miss, what would you like?” A waitress asked.

”.....One coffee, please.”

* * *

“I want crepes.” Said Zuko.

”But you just ate forty bowls of tofu?!” Asked Azula.

”I have two stomachs.” He answered.

Azula silently mourned her wallet, but she supposed it was worth it when she saw his eyes sparkle at the sight of the crepe.

* * *

Azula felt Zuko tug on her blouse sleeve when they passed Yokohama China Town.

”You want to go there?” She asked him. He shook his head. “This is where Aang told me about date spots”. He stated innocently (As innocently as a trained child assassin could be)

“He told you about what now?!” She screeched internally.

Externally, she maintained her cool exterior. “I see. So do you want to go shopping at China Town?”

Azula felt something akin to joy crawl up inside her when she saw Zuko’s eyes glimmer at her suggestion.

Then she remembered her wallet and bank account and willed herself from breaking down in the streets.

* * *

Thankfully, the next place was Harbour View Park, so Azula’s wallet was spared a bit. Apparently Aang had taken him here before, and Azula had never felt the kind of bloodlust she was currently feeling before. She places her hand on Zuko’s shoulder and hoped that no one would get the wrong idea.

Unfortunately for her, someone did, and they tried to call the police until Demon Snow appeared and held its sword at their throat.

Azula gave Zuko and approving smile, under which Zuko slightly preened.

* * *

They made another stop at Cosmo World (Because Zuko wanted to ride the Cosmo Clock 21, like he did with _Aang._ Azula was going to murder the boy, Katara and her weird ways for showing affection be damned), and Yokohama, for some reason, looked stunning, it was so beautiful that she forgot about all the grime and dirt of the Underworld.

She felt a tug on her blouse and she snapped.

”What?!”

”The rides almost over.” Zuko said plainly.

“Oh.”

* * *

After a walk around Marine Park, and looking at Landmark Tower while sitting down and drinking tea, they made their way back towards the agency instead of heading to the dormitories (Azula would have a conversation with Ty Lee about her and Zuko moving in with her. Partly because her huge apartment was rather lonely, but mostly because she wanted her Girlfriend and Brother with her (Especially to keep him away from Aang), because Zuko wanted to check out some of the stores there with her (Aang, thankfully never took Zuko here, despite passing through it everyday). 

After increasing the size of the hole in her wallet, by purchasing things she needed and wanted for her own apartment, a gift for Ty Lee, and the chocolates and giant stuffed rabbit that Zuko wanted.

* * *

When they finally stopped in front of the Agency, Azula handed all the items that she had brought Zuko and Ty Lee to Demon Snow.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Zuko asked her, “Ane-san, did you enjoy yourself today?”

She stared at him. “I took you to all the places that I liked, Ane-san. I thought you might enjoy them.” He added. “I wanted to make you smile. Ty Lee showed me a photo of you smiling, and I thought you looked very pretty when you’re happy.”

Azula felt something inside her? Was it feelings? If it was, then her Brother was extremely powerful, making her feel things like that.

”I want to do it again someday.”

She gave him a proper smile. “I’d like that to.” She said, messing his long hair up. “Now run inside, you probably have work to do. I’ll walk you to the lift.”

Once she fitted everything in the lift, alongside her tiny Brother, he waved to her.   
  


She waved back, smiling.

* * *

When Azula reached her apartment, she carefully settled the parcel on her coffee table, went to her bedroom, and started playing “Final Countdown” by “Europe ”on her phone.

And proceeded to have a breakdown about her wallet.


End file.
